1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder, and more particularly, to a high speed search device for a standard definition video cassette recorder.
The present application is based on Korean Application No. 59417/1995 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
During development of digital video signal processing, it was discovered that full digital processing could be performed in a video cassette recorder (VCR). As a result of this discovery, a standard digital VCR (Standard Definition VCR: SD-VCR) was developed through an international conference of manufacturers from various countries. Reproduction tapes can be used with the SD-VCR only when the reproduction tape, are recorded and reproduced according to a process defined for the SD-VCR reproduction tape.
The SD-VCR is a complex device which can be used for various purposes. It is generally used as a camcorder. The SD-VCR has a high density and high bandwidth forms and an option for using a secondary memory of a computer in the future. The digital camcorder includes a function which provides for still video images.
According to the prior art, when there are many scenes recorded on a video, it is difficult to locate a specific scene or image of the video. The process for locating a specific image requires a significant amount of time because the data recorded in the memory of the cassette contains only the date and time when the scene was photographed in a photo mode, and the photographed position of the scene on the tape.